borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Modded weapons in DLC3 disappear!
I completed the borderlands game a few days ago, and after that i started to mod weapons with willowtree. Everything as gone great, no problem at all, and i had around 15 modded weapons on my backpack. As i completed the game, i get the DLC3, the secret armory one, and its the first one i have. In the binaries folder, i open another folder, "DLCsetup", and i click on the dlcsetup.exe, and nothing happens. So, i put all the files of the DLC folder into my Borderlands folder. I start the game, i have the t-bone junction place and all that, but all my weapons of my inventory disappear, with the exception of one twisted scattergun, which was one of the first weapons that i modded. I buy some weapons, and i mod them again, but everytime i start the game only that twisted scattergun appears. The shield, class mod and grenade mods are there, but not the weapons. I uninstall the game and i install it again, without the mod, and only the scattergun again. But i mod some more weapons, and they appear, with no problem whatsoever. I put the DLC files into the game folder again, and they gone missing again. I forgot, the only weapon left was that twisted shotgun and a eridian cannon, not modded. ---- how are you getting your modded weapons to appear in your inventory when you reload the game :Simply put, patch 1.3.0 was introduced with anti-modding weapon generation to stop people like you. --Nagamarky 15:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Download willowtree 12 then it should work :No, it won't. WillowTree was upgraded to handle the new features introduced by DLC3. It will not circumvent the 1.3 anti-mod filters. MeMadeIt 19:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Many things sad about this, clearly you haven't beaten the game, and you wanna use the op type of modded guns, cause you can still muck around with prefixes and mod guns, just not uber modding, so sad that you wont be able to complete the game without them TreeJs 15:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you're wrong. After i beat the destroyer and deliver the vault key to Tannis, i discovered the willowtree programme. I passed the whole game without any type of cheat. then i was playing around with the programme, and i created some cool weapons to my lvl, which is 39. I wanted to use that weapons to the DLC3 to continue the story, but that was the last weapon modification i was planning to do, and only mod again when i finished the playthrough. I don't like when people jugde me without knowing my reasons, specially people like nagamarky - "to stop people like you" ::Neither I nor Gearbox care about your reasons. What the patch was for was to prevent excessive modding, and in your case it evidently did. That was my point. Secondly, you say you "wanted to use that weapons... to continue the story", then you say "only mod again when i finished the playthrough" to make it sound better. The other point is that you still wanted to use those weapons anyway. --Nagamarky 16:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::"wanted to use that weapons... to continue the story" means you gunna play through with modded weaps, dlc3 which u havent played or beaten.... TreeJs 16:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) There are limitations to how you can mod weapons now. No cross-combining materials or weapon parts, but you can use any prefix and title on any weapon. That's why your Twisted Scattergun works. But if you're trying to make a Dahl shotgun with a Hyperion Bitch barrel and an Atlas Cyclops scope, it'll automatically delete it upon loading your savegame. Furiant 17:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) There's only one solution to this modding problem...Maximum and minimum weapons and shields stats. Assault Rifles can only have this amount of damage, etc, etc. Sadly it will effect the fun of finding better weapons, but it should stop the overkill mods. 19:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Moddings fun, using it to make and epic weapon, trying to get different effects, etc. But when you start using it to complete the game like you were than it becomes a problem. Next thing you know you'll be using them online, pissing everyone off, which is why modders are stupid. Theirs a difference between modding for fun and being a modder. Dont become dependent on it DroidCLH 20:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Does this also happen on the 360? i'm almost done with the game and I kind of want to try making an epic shield. I was wondering if there would be any problems with this when I buy the DLC for the game, whenever I have the money. Before anyone goes off making me seem like a twat, like everyone managed to the previous person I only play online with friends other than that I only really play single player. so my modding would hurt absolutely no one and piss no one off other than people who are just simply aggainst modders. Oh yes, this question also goes for weapons for when I eventually decide I'm bored and want to fiddle with that part of the program. I've finished the game twice save for the DLC which I don't have. Guest 19:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC)